transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Pitchfork
Profile "Yeah, I used to be into Galvatron. You know, back when he was called /Megatron/." 'Aloof,' 'condescending,' 'snobby'... Pitchfork is even worse than they say. Obsessed with staying on the cutting edge of anything from paint schemes to optical arrays, he is more effortlessly hip than any Decepticon -- which he will never stop rubbing in their faces, to the annoyance of his fellow aerospace warriors. His speech is a complicated labyrinth of obscure media references, historical factoids, and cultural appropriations that may or may not exist. Much less bloodthirsty than the average warrior, he's more interested in maintaining 'ironic' detachment from the War, while harshly judging enemies and peers alike on the most trivial topics. As an F-104G Starfighter, Pitchfork is unexceptionally armed, and his wood paneling only aids his enemies' targeting. In robot mode, his head-mounted 'tuning fork' can deliver a devastating sonic attack, but Pitchfork will sometimes refuse to use it, citing it as 'cliche' or 'overrated.' History Millions of years ago, Pitchfork was in the Decepticon airforce as a 'Sonic Attack Specialist.' His robot form had to be reinforced several times because of the nature of his unique sonic weapon. After he was set up properly, he served for a time with a slightly above average combat record. He thought his sonics were really awesome, and he used them to such a degree that he became very proficient with not just his sonics, but all ranged weaponry... he had ample time to learn the weakpoints of Autobots and structures. As he later put it "I was into sonics /before/ they were cool." After his unit was sent on a suicide mission (they didn't know it was such a thing, or they wouldn't have gone), and all but one of them succeeded and came back safely, he asked for a leave of absence. He just needed some time off, he was shellshocked. He was granted leave for one thousand years. Pitchfork found solace on the planet Grampulon IV, where he absorbed the local culture. Eventually, he became involved with G-IV's 'hipster elite,' a gang of snobby complainers belonging to various races. It was then that he reformatted his image accordingly. He was constantly one-upped by the rest of the G-IV H.E., aka The Crimson Cardiac Club. The CCC, while teaching him about all of the awesome things (both sincere and ironic) in the universe, constantly put him down and made him feel inadequate. But he was one of them. When his leave was up, Pitchfork returned to Cybertron a changed Transformer. His commanders saw that even with his changed attitude, he wasn't any less valuable as a warrior. When he was assigned to Earth, Pitchfork immediately chose the alternate form of an F-104G Starfighter because it looked 'so dumb that it's totally awesome.' He immediately wood paneled it. Notes * Pitchfork hasn't heard your band -- it's okay, you guys are pretty new. * It is themely for Pitchfork to TS. He is just that desirable. * Although resembling a raccoon or a Kiss fan in his default pic, Pitchfork is neither of these ... at least we think. Logs 2029 *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Where Eagles Dare - Outburst orders the Decepticons to capture biosamples of Earth's wildlife for Thunderwing. A squad of Decepticons travels to Yellowstone park to kidnap some rare eagles. Can the Autobots stop them, or is extinction forever? * Dockside Cuddles - The Autobots make a diversionary strike on the docks of New Crystal City. But they reckoned without its guardian - the gigantic robot squid known as 'Cuddles' *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer, and must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! *Kick Back And Relax - Whilst at one of Shockwave's towers doing some data entry and filing, a group of Decepticons are ambushed by an Autobot elite strike team! * Bizzare Bar - Blueshift and Pitchfork sit in a bar and have a strange adventure. 2030 *Amylpocalypse Now - Pitchfork returns to the Decepticons -- mad with incalculable power! Players Category:Seeker Category:Mayhem Attack Squad